


Airports and Second Chances

by SkewedReality



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkewedReality/pseuds/SkewedReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory's time in America is over, and it's time for him to go back to Ireland and leave Sam behind. The thought is more than either boy can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airports and Second Chances

Rory knew that his time in America was over. He stood in the airport terminal with his arms wrapped around Sam, tears falling freely from his eyes. He couldn't believe that this was it. He squeezed tighter as though he could somehow fuse himself to his soulmate. Sam kissed him lightly on the side of his neck before pulling away to look into Rory's eyes, sparkling blue with tears. He tried to look away; he didn't want Sam to see him cry, but the blonde just rested his hand on Rory's cheek and turned his face until their eyes met again. A broken smile crossed Sam's face in an attempt to cheer Rory up, but it had the opposite effect. He broke down.

"Sammy," he breathlessly sobbed. "I can't leave you." He threw his arms around Sam who stood helpless, afraid that if he tried to speak he would succumb to the tears that threatened to take him over. He just slid his hand along his boyfriend's back, lost. He buried his face in Rory's neck and made one last effort to commit his scent to memory. The broken pair just stood each other's arms dreading the moment that inevitably came.

The airport intercom sounded loudly, announcing that all passengers must proceed to their gate.

A pained, whimpering cry escaped Rory's lips and Sam held him tightened his hold until it was almost too tight, but not nearly tight enough, before reluctantly pulling back, Rory leaning forward to prolong their contact. Sam had exhausted every possible angle to keep Rory in America and barring some miraculous epiphany, his soulmate was about to board a plane to take him an ocean away.

Rory leaned forward and pressed his lips urgently to Sam's, kissing him with a deep, sad passion before pulling away, fresh tears sparkling in his eyes.

The agony in Rory's tortured blue eyes was enough to break Sam's heart in two. He gasped at the pain that shot through his chest as Rory broke their kiss.

They had both known that this moment was eventually coming, but neither had any idea how painful it actually was going to be.

"Sam, I can't..." the words broke off into another choked sob. Rory shook his head sadly. "I can't..."

"I love you, Rory. As soon as I save enough money, I'm coming to see you." The promise sounded earnest, but it came just short of giving Rory hope. There was an air of finality about his departure that was threatening to pull him under.

"I love you too, Sammy. More than anything."

Time was up. He had to leave and after leaning in to press one final kiss to Sam's full lips, he turned and started to walk away, his heart breaking more and more with each step. He gave a longing glance over his shoulder to see Sam standing frozen exactly where he'd left him. He looked almost dazed, his eyes swimming with tears.

A future without Rory flashed suddenly in front of his eyes. He knew that he wanted to spend his entire future with Rory, wanted him in good times and bad, wanted to smile with him when he was happy, and take care of him when he was sick. _In sickness and in health_.

The epiphany hit Sam like a tidal wave and he lunged forward to catch up with Rory as he trudged toward the security gate, his spirit obviously shattered.

"Rory, stop!" Sam threw his arm out to grab his boyfriend's arm and spin him around. His expression was a mix of pain and confusion as he turned to meet Sam's eyes but found himself looking over his head. His eyes glanced down and saw Sam down on one knee, holding his hand.

"Sam, what are you...?"

"I love you. I can't live without you. Marry me."

Rory's eyes flew wide open as he processed the request. He was 16, which he and Sam had found out was legal consenting age in Ohio. His parents had joked that the boys looked like an old married couple already. He knew that his parents would consent to the wedding. They adored Sam. He was going to be able to stay. Hope flickered across the Irish boy's face for the first time that day. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"Sam..." his breathless whisper was bright. "Of course!" Fresh tears began to fall from Rory's eyes as Sam threw himself to his feet to kiss Rory, lifting him of his feet and spinning him like a rag doll.

"We're getting married," Sam said excitedly. The question was half a statement half a question.

"Yeah," Rory nodded, a blinding smile on his face. "Yeah, I think we are."

A peel of laugher escaped them as they wrapped themselves up in each other's arms before Sam took Rory's hand and pulled back to look at his boyfriend's face, still lit up with a smile.

"Oh," Rory said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone and quickly dialing his home phone number.

The voice on the other end of the phone was excitedly chattering about the price of airline tickets to America as the boys walked hand in hand through a sliding door to the outside, eager to put as much distance between themselves and the airport as possible.

* * *


End file.
